Joining devices of this kind are frequently and preferably used for releasably joining two cabinet walls. The dowel casing is generally inserted at the edge of the side face of one cabinet wall, while the other pin-like connecting member is inserted into the front side or edge of the furniture wall to be connected.
Then, the furniture parts are put together, the head of the connecting member is inserted into the aperture in the dowel casing and is held by means of the holding member.
To permit insertion of the holding member into the dowel casing known joining devices of this kind have a two-part dowel casing so that it can be opened to receive the holding member, and then the two halves of the dowel casing are closed together again and pressed into the bore of the respective furniture part.
One-piece dowel casings are known, but only with joining devices in which the holding member is a screw which is axially displaced when turned in the dowel casing. Such holding members do not have, however, the desired holding properties, and problems arise in particular in the transmission of forces from the holding member to the dowel casing. Further, the screwing-in of the holding member takes place when the fitting is assembled.